More Than Brooklyn
by Here Though You've Forgotten
Summary: They say that he is Brooklyn, that it has never been and will never be any more than it is while he is in charge. Though it shaped him and made him who he is, my brother is so much more than Brooklyn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies but if you would like to buy me the rights from Disney it would be the best Christmas present ever!

A/N in order for this story to make sense I needed to invent a country. This country is called terre de chanton or songland. If you want to know the history of songland or the reason you should PM me. This may come up in the story so if you want to be surprised don't ask. Songland is located west of England, between Ireland and France. Songlandians speak both French and Gaelic. ENJOY! More Than Brooklyn 

Once upon a time, Far far away in La Terre de Chanton, or Song land, a baby girl was born. She was not any ordinary girl. This child, named Catalina Marie Conlon, was a princess.

Her father, King Dylan the first was very happy. He and Catalina's mother, Queen Audrey had been hoping for a daughter for a very long time. King Dylan beamed as he held baby Catalina and whispered, " **Bail ó Dhia ort **iníon**". **

**The door to their room snapped shut and a 17 year old boy marched away from the happy family. No Catalina's brother was not happy at all. **

**As a baby , Catalina had a wonderful life. She had two parents who loved her, and her brother lived in his own castle far away. She had a nurse named Hannah who's only job was to play with her, tell her stories and sing to her. Catalina, who soon came to be known as Lina was loved by almost everyone who met her. As Princess Lina grew from a baby, to a toddler, to a smiling, bubbly four year old, everything in her life was perfect. **

**Now I know that you all are thinking awww isnt that sweet, the perfect little girl with the perfect little family lives the perfect little life in the perfect little country inside the perfect little world. **

**But as all who live long enough come to realize, perfection rarely stays for long, and all things must come to an end…………**

**A/N this is my first ever fanfiction so please review and let me know if this is any good or if I am wasting my time! I promise to give shoutouts to any and all reviewers. CASTING CALL! later in the story I will need several Brooklyn newsies mostly guys but a few girls would be ok too please send me some characters that I can add in! **

**last thing, I would like there to be some reoccurring Gaelic phrases and stuff in this story but seeing as I don't speak Gaelic if anyone knows of a website with lots of good translations please let me know!**

** Carryin Da bannah,**

** GTNE**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies but Christmas is in 5 days!

A/N: Snaps for my awesome reviewers! Applauds loudly 

NewsieGoil1899: I'm soo glad you like it! I'm a huge fan of your stories so hearing you

like mine means a lot! Thank you soo much for loaning me your brooklynites!

Riley Higgins: thanx a ton for the support and the character!

Cake: I'm soooooo glad you like my story! Thanx for the character loan!

Chapter 2: A tragic event 

When Lina was four years old, her perfect world came crashing in on her.

One day Lina was playing with Hannah, her nurse. They were playing dollies as usual, Lina was the Mommy and Hannah played the Daddy and the baby. It was a normal Friday afternoon.

Suddenly a royal messenger rushed into Lina's bedchamber. His booming voice rang out, "URGENT MESSAGE FROM THE KING"!

Hannah took the message and read it. She was silent for what seemed to Lina to be ages and ages. Finally she turned back to Lina, her face a ghastly shade of grey. She crouched down so that she and Lina were face to face. Hannah willed herself to be calm as she looked into Lina's piercing grey eyes.

Her eyes never leaving Lina's she said, " Catalina leannán, listen to me, I need you to go to your closet, get the small suitcase and put four sets of clothes, your teddy bear and your toothbrush in it. Don't talk to anyone, and do not under any circumstances let anyone touch you, do you hear me? Hurry le do thoil! " Lina, looking completely terrified only nodded and ran to do as Hannah had asked.

Lina had dashed into her room to get her suitcase. She didn't know what was going on, why Hannah and her Father's messenger had looked so upset. What she did know was that Hannah was very upset. When Hannah was very very shaken by something she lapsed into Gaelic, her native tongue.

In the hallway she saw her maid, Germaine. Germaine noticed Lina's frightened face and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She jerked back in shock when the look on Lina's face turned from fright to sheer horror! Lina wrenched herself from Gertrude's grasp and fled down the hallway.

Startled, Gertrude sought out Hannah to ask her what was upsetting little Lina so very much. She entered Lina's playroom to find Hannah sitting in a chair, trembling and muttering prayers in Gaelic.

Gertrude rushed in and grasped Hannah's hand. The look of absolute fear in Hannah's eyes frightened her more than anything had thus far.

Before Gertrude could even utter a question, Hannah said in a trembling, yet oddly clear voice, Queen Audrey… Hannah paused closed her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath.

Her eyes shot open and she spat out the dreaded words, " It's the smallpox"!

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N another chapter done! I'm trying to update often

Thanx again to all those who donated characters! I have all the girls I need but I'm in desperate need of about 4 more Brooklyn Guys!

REVIEW!

Please

Sil'vous plait

Por favor

Le do thoil 


	3. Ch3 A Hasty Departure

1More Than Brooklyn

A/N: I made a mistake. I n chapter two I gave the maid who is friends with Hannah two names. Her name is Germaine not Gertrude. Sorry for the confusion. Thanx to all reviewers especially NewsieGoil1899, Cakes, Myka Holly, and Riley Higgins! I love you guys soo much!

Thanx to all who responded to the casting call!

Ch.3 A Hasty Departure

_"It's the Small Pox"_

The words rang in Germaine's ears as she dashed out of Princess Lina's Chamber and down the hallway. The word was spreading quickly about the palace. Germaine did not need to ask to discern the knowledgeable from those still in the dark.

The people who had caught wind of the disease walked quickly and stayed away from each other. Those who had not yet heard the news merely looked confused.

The secret was now out. By midday tomorrow the whole country would know that Queen Audrey, two of her maids, and her carriage driver had caught the Small Pox.

Germaine Dashed out of the palace and into the stables. She harnessed Lina's carriage and the three mares required to pull it.

The daughter of a coach driver, Germaine knew how to handle horses. She was now thankful for that training because only she and Hannah could come anywhere near Lina now that the small pox had been spreading. No one could tell who had been exposed to it and who had not.

When Hannah had settled Lina and her things into the carriage,

Germaine cracked the whip and the carriage flew out of the castle gates. The local villagers stared in awe as the black covered carriage fled the town.

A farmer's wife was working in her garden when she saw Lina, sleeping peacefully, through the carriage window.

As the coach raced by, the woman's heart beat in the same silent prayer as that of Hannah and Germaine, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu, My God My God, Protect this child.

In La Chateau de la Fleur, Princess Lina's new home the weeks passed. Lina had been told only that her mother was very ill and she had to live with Hannah, Lina and her new servants now.

She made new friends among the village children, and was encouraged to play outdoors. Lina's life went on largely uninterrupted.

For Hannah and Germaine however, each day with no news of the Queen and the rest of the Royal family was agony. They knew that if Queen Audrey had been healed, the whole nation would rejoice!

Of course Lina would be sent for, the ruling family, and all the peoples of La Terre de Chanton would celebrate together.

But they had waited almost two months without news.

They knew that Queen Audrey's time was running out.

No one survived the small pox for more than two months, and if the Royal physicians that were treating her had not found a cure in time, then no one could help her.

Almost three months from the day they had fled the Palace,

A messenger handed Germaine a letter.

Germaine rushed through the Chateau shouting, HANNAH, HANNAH! A MESSAGE FROM COURT!

Hannah rushed to Germaine's side and opened the letter with trembling hands. She read it and when she had finished her face was white.

She stood up and announced to Germaine, "Audrey Alice Conlon, Queen of La Terre de Chanton, has passed away.

King Dylan has not sent for Princess Lina. She is to be raised by us, here away from court.

With that Hannah's resolve not to cry was broken and she collapsed to the cold stone floor, her body heaving with sobs.

Germaine saw her but stood as if dazed, in the center of the hallway. She heard an agonized wailing but did not recognize her own anguished screams.

Their grief was considerable but their fear greater. They were not teachers or women of Noble birth, Hannah the child of a gardener, and Germaine the daughter of a coach driver.

Hannah, the eldest was no more than 18, and Germaine was two years younger. The same thought lingered in their minds and made them afraid,

_Who are we to raise the daughter of a king? _

A/N: thanx for reading! Please review! Please? Por favor? Sil' vous plait! Le du thoil!


	4. Ch 4 Wounds That Wont Heal

1

Chapter 4

Wounds That Wont Heal

A/N: Thanx for all the reviews I love all my reviewers sooo much!

As days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, Hannah and Germaine forged bonds with the village women, asking them for advice on raising a child. They were in over their heads and they knew it.

An old woman lived in the nearby town. No one knew much about her. The entire village as Granny Beth knew her. She had no family nearby and had never received any visits from any one. Even the oldest, nosiest gossips the town had to offer knew nothing about her past. Granny Beth had lived near La Chateau de la Fleur for as long as anyone could remember.

Granny lived alone with about 20 stray animals. However although she had no family living with her, her house was never empty. Granny Beth was the primary caregiver for most of the community. They had no doctor, so if someone were sick, injured or abandoned they would go to Granny Beth.

So where would two teenagers, suddenly given a child to raise and no idea how to go about it turn but to Granny Beth?

Hannah and Germaine invited the wise old lady to live with them at the Castle, but she refused. She agreed to help them but wouldn't leave her cottage, Claiming, "I'm too old for change like that, you girls can come to see me like anyone else."

Four months later, Lina was adjusting well to her new environment. She had friends among the village children and understood that Mommy was in heaven and wasn't coming back.

After many early tears and a lot of sadness Lina was beginning to heal.

One emotional wound was still raw and bleeding in Lina's heart. She understood why Mommy couldn't be with her. Mommy didn't choose to die and if she could she would come and tuck Lina in just like she used too.

That part she understood, what Lina didn't understand was why Daddy didn't seem to love her anymore.

A/N: ok I know this chapter was a rip-off. Please don't hurt me!

However I thought this was the best place to end for now. I promise another chapter will be coming this week


	5. Ch 5 Comforts and Rumors

1

She asked Hannah, But she was busy.

Hannah was always busy when Lina had questions

She asked Germaine, and was told that of course Daddy loved her

Lina looked up at Germaine and asked, " If Daddy loves me why wont he let me see him"?

Germaine frowned at Lina and Said, " I don't know how to answer that Cherie,

Still confused and sad Lina did the only thing left. She ran to Granny Beth

Lina knew Granny Beth wouldn't lie to her, or brush her off.

Granny Beth wasn't busy like Hannah and she didn't sugarcoat things like Germaine.

Granny Beth opened the creaky door of her cottage and gasped

Lina stood, dripping wet and shivering out in the rain.

Granny quickly ushered the sopping child inside and got her a blanket to wrap up in. Lina gave her a gape toothed grin and accepted a mug of hot chocolate.

Ní hé lá na báistí lá na bpáistí !

Whatever errand you are on, it must be important

What's on your mind Cherie?

"Granny Why doesn't my Daddy love me?"

Granny settled back on the sofa looked Lina straight in the eyes.

"Lina Cherie, I know that youve been told this before but your Daddy does love you."

Granny held up her hand to stop Lina's protests.

"The real reason that your Daddy doesn't want to see you right now is because you look extraordinarily like your mother.

"Is that bad?" asked Lina

"No honey, it's not bad but think about it from your Daddy's point of view, If you saw someone walking down the street who looked like your mother would it make you sad?

When Lina nodded Granny continued, "Your daddy loves you very much Lina. But it makes him sad to see you because every time he does he is reminded of your mother and how much he loves her. Can you understand that?"

Again, Lina nodded.

Granny asked kindly, "does knowing that help much?

When Lina shook her head no, Granny sighed, "I didn't expect it to but it takes a little bit of the pain away, to know that even if he is sad sometimes, your Daddy loves you a lot."

Lina still wasn't smiling, but her eyes were less pain haunted, and she looked and felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Merci Beaucoup Granny Beth, Lina said, as she gave the mug back and headed for home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Lina's visit with Granny Beth, she began to be happier. It still troubled her to have her Daddy not want to see her, but she knew that it wasn't her fault. Germaine often helped her write letters to her daddy, and read her his responses.

As time passed, Hannah grew more and more worried. Two years had passed since They had fled from court. Mourning for the late Queen was more than well over. The king should have sent for Lina but he evidently had no interest in the girl anymore.

The rumors abounded, everywhere idle tongues spoke in hushed tones of the escapades of the king. The royal court was no place for a young girl, so he kept the now six year old Lina locked away in the country side.

If the rumors proved true, the king still grieved for Queen Audrey and was attempting to drown his sorrows in liquor and parties and dancing. The king's advisors were trying to help him find a new wife. One who would bring with her an alliance with a strong country.

As hard as they tried, no Princess would agree to a marriage with an aging drunk who's country was falling to ruin while he hunted and partied.

Then one morning a carriage arrived at La Chateau de la Fleur. When Hannah opened the door, in stepped a royal messenger, and a very pregnant young woman.

The messenger confided to Hannah that the woman, named Blair, was carrying the king's child and was to live at La Chateau de la Fleur with princess Lina.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Ch 6 A Bond is Forged

Disclaimer: NOT MINE Sighno one bought me Newsies for Christmas, so it still belongs to Disney **A Bond Is Formed** The kings child…. 

The words echoed in Hannah's ears. She knew that if the girl was not kept safe and if anything happened to her and the child, Hannah and Germaine's lives would be in great danger.

It seemed that the king was even more unhappy than ever. He drank all the more, and rumor had it that his health was rapidly deteriorating. The rumors and whispers at court only fueled his anger. For he knew that no king would give his daughter to a man with a secret child, that everyone knew about, terrible health, and was a drunk

For the first time, Hannah was glad Lina was kept away from the court. For it truly was no place for a little girl to be raised.

Initially Hannah looked down on and disapproved of the girl's presence in Lina's household. But even the most stubborn of folk could not dislike Blair for long. Blair had such a kind and gentle nature that everyone at La Chateau de Fleur quickly fell in love with her.

Blair became Lina's most trusted playmate and companion. Unlike Hannah and Germaine, Blair always had time to spend with Lina. Although Lina did not understand why, the fact remained that the village children had to work in the fields with their parents during the day.

Lina did not understand the difference between her and her friends. Even her closest friends, Lindsay, Faye and Gina realized even at the age of six, that Lina was different. They had been told that she was royal and to be respected. To them she seemed like any other girl with a few exceptions.

Lina did not live with her parents. Everyone knew that Lina's Mere had died and her Pere was busy running the country. Too busy to see Lina. When asked about her dad, Lina became quiet and often changed the subject. The other kids, who often boasted about how amazing their parents were, saw this as very, very odd.

Another difference was that Lina lived in a castle. The other children lived with two parents, many brothers and sisters, and possibly grandparents, in small houses made of wood. Lina lived in a huge stone castle, with Hannah, Germaine, servants and now Blair.

Add all that to the fact that the village kids worked for most of the day, and it was hard to make friends. Sure Lina had other girls to talk to, but they never had much in common. Lina was in no way spoiled, but there was still a huge distance between her and the others.

Almost as soon as Blair arrived, Lina latched on to her. Blair did not have to work; she was actually discouraged from doing much of anything at all.

The one thing Blair could do, was tell stories. Fairy stories in particular. She was a story collector of sorts. Things that she heard, or tales that others told, Blair remembered them all. If she was at a loss for new stories, she could make up her own, and those were the ones that Lina liked best.

There were the scary ones, which made Lina quiver in Granny Beth's lap and the adventure ones that kept her in suspense. Blair told tales of magic; delighted to watch Lina's grey eyes fill with wonder. But Blair's favorites were the funny stories. Blair's chief pleasure in life was to watch Lina smile and hear her childish giggle echo through the large castle.

At night, Blair would sing Lina to sleep with soft Gaelic lullabies. Her mother had sung these songs to Blair and her grandmother and all the way back as far as Blair's family. Sometimes she would sing Lina silly songs she had composed herself, songs about her childhood, and the silly adventures of Blair and her seven brothers.

Blair's voice comforted Lina, made her feel safe and secure. Lina had not been this happy since her own mother had sang her to sleep every night.

One night before falling asleep, Lina asked Blair if she would be her new Mommy.

Blair sighed softly and whispered into Lina's ear. If you want me to, I will. I will always love you, just like your Mommy did. Lina slept, comforted by thee knowledge that Blair would never leave her.

For two months, Blair played with Lina sang to her, told her stories, and even began to teach Lina to read.

"A girl such as yourself should know how to read, Cherie" Blair said one day. "I remember when my mother taught me. I was just your age. My mother told me that if one is to learn to read, six is the perfect age to begin."

So with Blair's instruction, Lina began to learn to recognize letters and words. Her child like scrawl formed sentences. Lina's somber face was so cute, as she struggled to sound out worlds and connect meanings to letters.

But nothing in the world could compare to the joy that Lina felt when she put her pen down after finishing her first letter to her father. A letter that she wrote all on her own.

No one had the heart to tell Lina that her father was likely to be in no condition to read her letter.

Lina kept writing and seemed to be content with the explanation that her father was too busy to write back, but he was proud of his smart girl, and how much she had learned.

Lina's life was as close to perfect as it could get, until one night; Lina awoke to hear desperate screams coming from Blair's room…………..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: HAHA A CLIFFY! IM EVIL I know it!

Guess you will just have to review if you want to know what happens next!

Carryin da bannah,

Annie


	7. Ch 7 A Reason To Cry

Authors note: I'm soo sorry. Abandoned stories are one of my biggest pet peeves. I love this story to death, its my first fanfic. Unfortunately, it makes me wince everytime i read it because most of it is terrible. I really appreciate all my reviewers and readers. Shoutouts to Ginny, one of my first readers. This story is not being abandoned, merely postponed until summer when i have time to completely revamp it. I cant go on without fixing the beginning, and i dont have time to do that now. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with Disney

A Reason To Cry

Lina cowered under her bed covers as the shrieks grew louder. All night long they continued, at times, pleas for help, but most often, a wordless wail, expressing Blair's agony.

People would rush by Lina's open door with worried expressions on their faces, giving no thought to the girl inside. Something was wrong, Lina could feel it. Blair's room was next door to Lina's and the girl could hear whispering, talking in between the cries.

"Too soon, It is coming too soon."

Another voice joined the first, "Hush now, don't talk like that, she will hear you and become even more panicked than she is, don't let her hear you say that!"

The first voice, More panicked and distraught now, "She is too young! This is taking too long, she needs to save her strenghth, she will have none left!"

Then Blair's voice, weak and raspy, What is wrong! What's wrong? What arent you telling me? Why are you hiding things from me? AHHHHHHHH! Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! M'épargner! Save me! Take it away, Mon Dieu, Mon Dieu! Je ne peux pas faire ceci!

Her wails continued long into the night, drowning out the whispers and flurry of activity, anguished groans that made Lina cower in fear, quaking in her bed.

As the sun rose then next morning, Lina grabbed Granny Beth as she walked slowly past Line's room.

Only then did Lina notice the tears streaming down Granny Beth's face. Not even knowing why, Lina began to cry too. The two women One six, and one sixty sat in the hallway and held each other while the tears poured down their faces.

Granny Beth never told her, But somehow Lina knew. No one had to tell her. Deep down inside, Lina knew that her best friend was gone for good.

Granny Beth found a woman with newborn baby, who agreed to care for Blair's tiny son in addition to her own. At night Lina would sneak in and sing to the baby, as Blair had sung to her. Though Lina was only six, she promised the tiny child that she would always remember his Mommy, She would tell him stories about her, passing on the funny tales of farm life, that his mother had told.

The king, Father of both children, had sent a letter, giving the tiny boy the name Blake Daniel Conlon, upon hearing this, Lina wrinkled her nose. "I don't like it! I wrote my daddy a letter. He should have picked the name I said!"

Granny Beth chuckled, "What did you want to name him Cherie?"

Lina grinned and blurted out excitedly, "My Daddy should have called him Spot!"

Granny Beth hid her grin, and responded seriously, "That there is a very nice name, Lina, and since your Daddy isn't here, you can call him anything you want."

"OK" squealed Lina excitedly, as she ran off to play.

"Spot Conlon", Granny Beth mused as she rocked in her old wooden chair, "Spot Conlon, I've got a feeling that'll be a name to remember, Mark my words, He'll leave an imprint on the world, He will."...


End file.
